One Of
by Misha
Summary: They were once more, the were one of a larger number, now they are on their own.
1. Three

One of Three   
By Misha

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me!

Author's Notes- This is the first in a strange series of sorts "One of", there will be at least four stories in the series, possibly more. They will all connect (more or less), though they are all pretty much separate. This one is told from Hermione's PoV. It focuses on what I think would happen if the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione fell apart, which is possible. It's angsty and reflects on the possibility of a very tragic future. Sorry, I'm an angst freak. Well, that's all, I hope you enjoy and please send me feedback! I need it to live.

Rating- PG

Pairing- Harry/Hermione, slight Ron/Hermione.

Summery- She was once part of a trio, now she is all alone.

Spoilers- All four books, to be safe.

* * *

We once stood united, the three of us. Best friends, never to be parted. 

But not anymore. Somewhere along the line, the strong bond crumbled and we fell apart.

Where we were once so strong, we suddenly became weak. We turned from one another and some of us even turned on the others. Then, before we knew it, we were lost, the trio forever broken.

I was once one of three. Now I am alone.

I once played my individual role. We were each different, each special.

I was the smart one. The girl. The cautious one. The bookworm.

Now I still have all of those qualities, but they don't mean anything. Not without the other two there to balance me out. But they're gone now and they will never come back.

Ron betrayed us all. He was tired of his role.

Tired of forever being the side-kick. The best friend. The hot-tempered one. The youngest son.

So he turned on us all, he became a servant of the dark lord and became lost to us, first in mind and then in body.

Harry is gone as well. Though, he died to save us all. Forever living up to his role.

He will forever be the hero. The Boy Who Lived.

The saviour of the wizarding world. The Quidditch star. The tragic orphan.

I could go on and on. There is an endless amount of titles for him.

He was the best of the three of us. The best of anyone I have ever met.

Sometimes, I find it so hard to believe that things ended this way. That our friendship would be torn apart so completely and destroy us all.

We were young, so foolish. We thought we had it all. We thought our friendship would last forever and that we would go on to bright futures.

We were so wrong.

You know, I blame myself for what happened.

Looking back, I can see the moment that set everything in motion. And it all had to do with a choice I made. Well, not really a choice. It really just happened. You see, everything fell apart, because I fell in love.

At the age of fifteen, I realized that I was madly, passionately in love with one of my best friends. But you see, I had never realized that my other best friend was in love with me.

It would be long time before I realized that. I only had eyes for Harry. And when I shakily confessed my feelings, I learnt, to my joy, that he felt the same.

So, we became a couple. Oh, we were still part of the trio, but we were also together, a separate duo. Neither of us saw how Ron really felt about that.

Now I see it all so clearly. Ron always felt inferior to Harry, second best. As far as he could tell, Harry had everything that Ron wanted, and now he had one more thing.

It was just too much.

We did notice as Ron started to withdraw from us and we tried to reach out to him, but we were really too wrapped up in ourselves to make much on an effort.

Not until it was too late.

Not until Ron revealed himself as part of Voldemort's inner circle.

Even then, we didn't guess the reason. I, for one, just put it down to the fact that Ron had finally gotten sick of just being the youngest Weasley boy and Harry Potter's best friend.

Which was certainly part of it. But I never guessed the role I played, not until after Ron was killed and we discovered a journal he had kept. By then, the whole story had played out and reading Ron's words just added to my sorrow.

But, as guilty as I feel and as much as I miss the Ron I knew, it's nothing compared to how much I miss Harry.

It's been five years and I still long for him.

It's strange, but at the age of fifteen my heart found it's one true mate and nothing can change that. No matter how much time passes.

I can still remember the last time I saw him. He knew that he was probably going to die, after all he was directly challenging Lord Voldemort. But he had to do it, because no one else would.

He was so young, but so over-whelmed by the burden that had been placed on his shoulders when he was only a year old.

I pleaded with him to stay, but he wouldn't, couldn't. Not even for me. So he kissed me one last time and left me to never come back. And then, that was it.

Nothing.

I would never again be part of the trio, because the other two were gone. Just like I would never again be part of that private duo, because the other half was dead.

I was alone. Am still alone.

And I feel incomplete.

I know I will never be whole again. I can't be. Not without the other two.

I was one third of the whole and that's what I still am, it's just that the other parts of the whole are gone and have taken a lot of me with them.

As hard as I try to move on, I can't forget that I was once part of a trio and now that trio is gone.

I was one of three, but now I am just one, doomed to miss the other two for the rest of my days.

* * *


	2. Four

One of Four   
By Misha

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me!

Author's Notes- This is the second in a strange series of sorts, "One of", there will be at least four stories in the series, possibly more. They will all connect (more or less), though they are all pretty much separate. This one is told from Remus' PoV and is set some time before PoA. It focuses on how I thought he felt in the aftermath of James' death, Sirius' "betrayal", and Peter's "death". It's angsty, but it kind of had to be. Well, that's all, I hope you enjoy and please send me feedback! I need it to live.

Rating- PG

Summery- He had been one of a group of four, but now the other three were gone and he had been left behind.

Spoilers- Mainly PoA, but I'll say all four books, just to be safe.

* * *

I was one of four. Part of a group. 

We were best friends, almost like brothers. The four of us completed one another. We did everything together. I never even imagined my life without the other three in it.

Yet, here I am, alone. The last.

Two of the others are dead and the third is in prison for causing their deaths.

Our years of school boy pranks and youthful innocence are long gone. All that is left is the memories and the pain.

Their faces haunt me. As do the memories of the way it was back then. Back when we were a group. When it was the four of us.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We caused so much mischief and had so much fun.

How wonderful those days were. How easy.

Especially in comparison to what the rest of my life will be.

I miss them. All of them, even the one who betrayed us all.

Even though I know what he did, I can't bring myself to truly hate Sirius. At least not the one that I knew so long ago.

I miss what the four of us had. That bond, that strength of friendship. We really thought that we had it all. Back then I would never have imagined the future turning out the way it did. Not even in my worst nightmare.

Now, it is fact.

I've lived in relative exile and poverty for the last ten years. A self-proclaimed exile, but exile all the same.

I know what I am, will always be, and it is easy to live alone then to have to deal with the fear and revulsion of the rest of the world.

Still, sometimes, I remember the acceptance I once knew. That's the thing I miss most of being part of that special group of four. They never treated me like I was a monster. Instead, they went out of their way to help me.

They were truly the best friends I ever had. Without them, I don't feel complete. There will always be something missing in my life. Something special from each of them.

Whether it be Peter's earnest enthusiasm, the mischievous twinkle in Sirius' eyes, or James messy hair and big grin.

Peter was the tag along, but he was so eager and so loyal. Sirius was the trouble maker, he always had a scheme. James was the leader, we all followed him, even if Sirius wouldn't admit it. And I was the quiet one, but also smart and hard-working.

We all fit. Together, well we were a quite combination. We were a whole.

But never again.

Somewhere along the line, it began to crumble and now I'm the only part left.

The other three disappeared in a moment and that was that. The group was gone. There was noting that would ever bring it back to life. Ever bring back what had been taken away.

The other quarters would never return.

So now it's just me, one quarter of a whole. Never really the same without the others.

I have so many emotions inside, all tied up with them. They took part of me with them and left me with the emptiness.

An emptiness that nothing will ever fill.

I will never belong again.

You see, I was once one of four, but now, now I am only one. And, unfortunately, that will never change.

* * *


	3. Nine

One of Nine   
By Misha

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me!

Author's Notes- This is the third in a strange series of sorts, "One of", there will be at least one more story in the series, possibly more. They will all connect (more or less), though they are all pretty much separate. This one is told from Ginny's PoV and is set around the same time as the Hermione story "One of Three". It's pretty angsty, but the whole series is. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Rating- PG

Pairing- Minor Draco/Ginny, a teeny hint of Harry/Hermione, unrequited Ron/Hermione.

Summery- She had always been one of a nine, part of a loving family, but now, and for the rest of her life, she was on her own.

Spoilers- All four books, just to be safe.

* * *

Growing up, I was never alone. 

I was part of a large, loving family.

I was a Weasley.

I was the baby girl, cherished and protected, doted on by my parents and six older brothers. We didn't have a lot of money, but we always had each other. The nine of us were a team, a family. It was us against the world. I never imagined life without that. I thought I would always be part of that, part of the Weasley clan, just one of the nine.

But not any more.

Now I'm just me. All alone in the world.

I wasn't ready to handle it. I don't think I ever could have been. I never saw it coming. No one ever suspects that within two years their entire family will be gone.

It's been five years since the war ended and yet, it still seems like yesterday.

I can still picture my family in my mind.

My wonderful, loving father with his bright mind and his curiosity for anything Muggle. My warm and giving mother who clucked protectively over us as well as our friends.

Then there were my brothers. God, how I miss them.

Bill, so smart, but not at all stuffy. He had been Head Boy, but looked like he should be at a Muggle rock concert, Then there was Charlie, his mind always caught up in his dragons and his Quidditch. Both Bill and Charlie were a lot older than me and went to Hogwarts before I was even born, but they spent whatever time they could with me and often wrote letters and sent me presents.

Percy was next. Well, he was pompous and stuffy, but he was always kind to me. Fred and George were a blast. They were so funny, always full of mischievous pranks.

And Ron. He was more than just my big brother, he was my friend. I idolized Ron, he was only a year older than me and I spent my entire life wanting to be just like him.

Last of all, there was me, the baby, the only girl.

Each of us different and special.

I grew up believing that no matter what, my family would always be there. I was wrong. They're all gone.

And the worst part is, some of them chose to go. Some of them turned their backs and betrayed us all. I still can't believe that. But it's true.

Let me explain.

Bill was the first to go. He was working for Dumbledore, gathering information, and he was hunted down by the Death Eaters and killed. That was at the start of my fourth year and it was only the beginning. Within a few years, the horror of that loss would become a permanent thing in my life as I lost my family, one by one.

After Bill's death, Fred and George gave up the idea of their joke shop and joined the resistance. They were successful in gathering information needed to catch several Death Eaters, but in the end, not successful enough. They were caught and tortured for hours and Fred was finally killed.

George is still technically alive, but I couldn't call it living. He's insane. Between the torture and losing Fred, he didn't have a chance. He's in a mental institution and will stay there for the rest of his life. I visit him every once and a while, but I can hardly bear it. It's so awful to see him that way and remember how he used to be.

It wasn't until after Fred and George's attack that we learnt the truth that started months before that.Percy was a Death Eater. Percy, my stuffy, but much loved elder brother, had turned on us all for power.

He's dead now, though. He committed suicide at the end, when Voldemort had been defeated and all the Death Eaters were being punished. I guess he didn't want to have face the people that he had betrayed.

My mother's already strained heart broke when we discovered Percy's betrayal. She died of a heart-attack a few weeks later In the long run, I guess it's better. She didn't live to see the rest of the family go.

Dad was killed when the Death Eaters stormed the Ministry. It was quick for him. They used the Killing Curse. It was over in a moment.

That was the moment that that I started fighting actively in the resistance. Before people had considered me too young, but though I was only fifteen, they understood why I needed to fight.

Ron and Charlie were also involved. Or so I thought. It turned out that Ron was a Death Eater.

Yes, Ron who I adored. Ron who's best friend was Harry Potter. Ron was a Death Eater.

It turned out that he had always been jealous of Harry and that that jealousy began to eat away at him. Especially when Harry and Hermione fell in love and began to date. See, Ron had been in love with Hermione and losing her to Harry was just too much. So he turned to the dark side and betrayed us all.

I remember the moment he revealed himself.

I had never felt more alone. More broken, than I did at that moment.

But, I found solace.

Though, my warm and loving family had fallen apart in front of my eyes, there was a bright spot in my life. I found love. In the form of a man I was taught to hate.

Draco Malfoy.

It was strange, in those last months, the roles were reversed. Ron became the enemy, while Draco was one of the greatest allies. He and Harry grew to depended on each other and became best friends. He and I fell in love.

But it was not to be.

In the final battle, I lost everything.

Charlie was killed in the days leading up to it. So was Ron, though his death was bittersweet. As far as I was concerned, my brother already dead, this just finished it off once and for all.

Then, at the final hour, Harry and Draco both perished.

Oh, we won the war, Voldemort was gone forever, and we finally had peace. But the price was too high and things would never be the same again.

At least not for me.

Suddenly, I was really and truly alone. My family was gone, so was my lover. All I had were the memories and myself.

Oh, don't worry, I was strong and I learnt to go on.

But it hurt. God, did it hurt.

And I never forget that where I am now alone, I wasn't always.

Once, for so short a time, I had a family. A long time ago, I was one of nine. But now I am all by myself. The only one.

The other eight are gone and that's the way it will always be.

I will never again be one of nine.

* * *


End file.
